What if Jason and Liz
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is a two-part story. What if Lucky goes crazy and kills Elizabeth when he finds out that Jason is Jake's father. Could Jason have saved her somehow. I don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and General Hospital
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a two-part story. The first part is going to be very sad and dark. The second part will have Jason thinking of what he should have done to help the love of his life. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

This is an alternate history. Get your tissues ready.

Jason and Liz had a one night stand that led to the birth of a beautiful healthy son. The two of them kept the truth from Sam and Lucky so they wouldn't get hurt. Sam finds out the truth and goes to Lucky. Lucky still is taking drugs and his life is far from getting any better.

Sam tells Jason that she is going to tell Lucky the truth so maybe once and for all, the truth will set them all free. "I think that Elizabeth needs to find out that lying to your spouse is not the way to have a perfect family. I know that deep down you still love her and that you want her over me. The problem is you don't have the balls to do anything about it. It is sad, because everyone fears you so much. The one thing that you fear is having someone break your heart. You can't see the truth in front of you so I am going to make it easier for you. I will tell Lucky the truth. He will divorce that bitch and then the two of you can get back together. The only thing standing in the way is you because you are not man enough to tell her that you love her." Jason looked like he was going to either kill Sam or cry. Sam was not taking any chances and she left.

Jason thought about what Sam said and feared that she was right. He knew that Lucky was out of control and if Sam did tell him then Lucky would go crazy. Sam had put off telling Lucky the truth until the night of Emily and Nik's engagement party. The party was in full swing when the storm hit. The timing was right for Sam to tell Lucky the truth.

Sam cornered Lucky in the ballroom. "I have to tell you something, so I need you to look me in the eyes. I know that you are probably high right now, and might not remember what I said. Jake is not your son. Your wife had a one-night stand with my boyfriend, Jason. Jake is Jason's son. Elizabeth had a paternity test and it came back as Jason's. I think you need to ask her if it is true. I wonder what lies she will tell you to "protect you"? I know that she thinks that you are weak. She also knows about you and Maxie. That is why she cheated on you, she found the two of you in your bed."

"You are lying. I don't know why but you are. How can you say those things about Elizabeth? You can just look at my son and know that he is mine. You need to take back what you said."

Jason and Liz came up on Sam talking to Lucky. Jason knew that she just told him because of the wild look in his eyes. Elizabeth looked like an angel to Lucky but when he saw her with Jason, he lost it.

"Did you cheat on me with him? Is Jake my son or Jason's. I need the truth right now."  
Emily came by when she heard the commotion. She looked at her brother and best friend. Nik tried to get Lucky away from Elizabeth and Jason but it was too late. Lucky grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's arm and pulled her away from everyone. When she didn't move fast enough, he punched her and knocked her out. That was when he put her over his shoulder and took off somewhere he could be alone with her.

Emily looked at her brother and she couldn't understand why Lucky was so upset with Elizabeth. Sam knew that she was in trouble but she didn't care. No one knew what was going to happen to the young couple that left the ballroom but Jason knew it wasn't going to be good.

Lucky had his gun on him but he was so angry that he knew that he didn't need it. He just couldn't wrap around his mind that Elizabeth would cheat on him with Jason. Then the child that he thought was his, wasn't his but Jason's. It broke him to the core. He felt that his life didn't mean anything and that the one person who he thought always would stand by him would hurt him this way. He didn't care if the reason she did it was because she saw him with Maxie. Liz always forgave him for all the stupid things he did. What she did was ten times worse than what he ever did to her.

He waited for her to come too. Then, he slapped her around. "I want you to know that I don't forgive you for sleeping with Morgan. You are never going to see him again or our children. You are mine and I will do with you what I want. You are so stupid thinking that you could do this to me behind my back and I wouldn't care."

Jason, Emily and Nik were desperately trying to find Lucky and Elizabeth. They all knew that if they didn't stop Lucky, he would kill them both. The mansion was huge and it was hard to know where he would take care. The problem was Lucky knew the mansion in and out. He also knew all the passageways to get off the island.

Elizabeth looked at Lucky and kicked him. It was enough to knock him off balance because he was high. She ran out of the room and headed to the roof.

She prayed that Jason would find her before Lucky did. She also prayed that if something did happen to her, Jason would take care of her sons. She had written a will for him to get both Jake and Cameron. She didn't have anything else but she did have her sons.

When she got to the top, it was raining very hard. She found a spot that she could stay under till the rain went away. Lucky got up to the roof a few minutes after Elizabeth did. He grabbed her and threw her down, knocking her out. He ripped her gown and raped her. He just couldn't stop hurting her. He found his knife and started to stab her. The first two stabs had killed her but he kept on stabbing her. He then got up and was a little shaky. He heard his brother yell to him and he backed up, not knowing that he was too close to the edge. Nik saw Liz's body and started screaming. Emily and Jason ran up to Nik and saw Liz. Nik ran to his brother, but when he did, Lucky backed up some more and went right over the edge. He fell to his death on the rocks below.

The party ended and the police were called to the scene. Mac asked everyone what had happened. Jason told Mac that he was Jake's father. Sam told Lucky that night at the party. Lucky was agitated, high and coming unglued. He was very hurt about Jake being Jason's son and not his. Lucky asked Liz the truth and she told him. Then he grabbed her and took off with her. She must have escaped and Lucky found beat her, raped and stabbed her. Nik tried to get his brother's attention, Lucky kept backing up and before he knew it, he went over.

Mac asked Nik and Emily the same thing and they both said what Jason told Mac. The scene was totally chaotic and Emily was so hurt and upset. She couldn't believe that her best friend was killed by her husband. She knew that Lucky was not himself but she wanted to think that she knew that he wouldn't hurt her like that.

Nik was in shock. His brother was dead and so was his sister-in-law. Then he thought about Cameron and Jake. Jason knew that he needed to talk to Mrs. Hardy. She needed to know that Elizabeth was dead and so was Lucky.

He went to Mrs. Hardy's door and rang the bell. The boys were already asleep and when Audrey went to answer the door she was in shock. She saw the blood all over his tux and wondered who's blood it was. "I need you to sit down and listen to me. Elizabeth was murdered tonight by her husband, Lucky. Lucky found out that Jake is my son and not his. Sam told him when Lucky was high on something. I am not sure what it was, but it hurt him so bad that he grabbed Elizabeth after she told him the truth. He beat her up, raped her and stabbed her. When Nik found them on the roof, Lucky was close to the edge. He probably didn't realize it but when Nik went to talk to him, Lucky backed up some more and fell off the roof. I just wanted to tell you what happened so you can take care of the boys. Elizabeth told me about her will and that she is giving me the boys. I am not sure how I am going to take care of them but I want you to know that I love Elizabeth and her sons. I just wished that I had told her before. She deserved so much more in life. I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say or do."

"Jason, I want you to hear me now. I know that you are Jake's father. I knew the minute that he was born. He looks just like you. Elizabeth did tell me a little later but she was afraid of what Lucky would do if he found out. She has this all written in her will. I will have the boys ready for you tomorrow morning. I need to make plans for her funeral. If you don't mind, I need to be alone."

"Mrs. Hardy, I will make the arrangements. There is so much that I should have done, please let me do this." Audrey shook her head. She just couldn't let him see her cry. She loved Elizabeth like she was her daughter. She knew how hard she had it in her family. She also knew that her family would not be there for the funeral and that they would only want what she had left and that was her boys. She couldn't do that to Jason. She knew that he loved her but she wished that he had stood up for her and took her away from all the craziness in Port Charles.

Jason went home to his penthouse. Sam was there waiting for him, she knew that he was going to have his son back and she wanted to be there for him. "I am sorry about Elizabeth. My timing sucks. I guess I should have waited till he was sober." She didn't know how to play it out but she was going to try. She wanted him and she felt that she deserved him more than Elizabeth ever did. Now she was going to raise the son that Elizabeth had stolen from her. She felt that he owed her that.

"Sam, I want you out of here. I never want to see you again. You destroyed my life and I have no feelings for you at all. I wish that I could say that I hate you but I don't even feel that for you. If you don't get out of here in the next fifteen minutes, then prepare your will. If you think for one moment that I believe you are sorry for Elizabeth being murdered, you are wrong. You will never be around her children and you will never be in my life. I have a funeral to plan and I need you gone."

"How can you say that I did that on purpose. How would I know that Lucky would kill her? I am an innocent bystander. She had the child that I always wanted. When I found out about Jake being yours, I was hurt. I thought that Lucky would divorce her and take the boys away from her. I didn't think he would kill her and then himself."

"Were you there? I didn't see you but how do you know Lucky died too?"

"Yes, I was there. I was on the roof and saw the whole thing. I heard how she told him she was sorry. How she told him that she loved you, Jason. I saw him hit her. He beat her bad. She was knocked out and then he tore her dress in a rage and savagely raped her. He then took out a knife and kept on stabbing her. The look in his eyes told me that I would never have been able to reach out to him and then Nik came up to the roof and you know the rest."

"Go, Sam! I will have my men pack your stuff and send it to your mother's." Sam couldn't believe that he was treating her that way. She really thought that Jason would need her and that she could worm her way back in but she was wrong.

The next day, Jason made the arrangements for Elizabeth's funeral. He found her a beautiful casket and found one of her favorite outfits to be buried in. He got her photos to make a beautiful video to be shown at her wake. Emily helped him pick out the flowers and the place to bury her at and she also was going to give a eulogy for her best friend. Emily also went to see her nephews at their great grandmother's house.

Emily filled Audrey in on the wake and funeral. She told her about what Jason had planned for her burial and what he planned on doing for her sons. He talked to Sonny and decided that he needed to retire. The two of them went to the five families and he was granted with his retirement. He planned on taking the boys to live in Colorado, where their mother grew up. He wanted to be close to her and he knew that she would have loved moving there and raising their sons.

He kept thinking to himself if he had just told her how he truly felt about her when they were together that one night, that maybe she would still be alive. How he wished he could go back in time and set things straight.


	2. Chapter 2

This is how I see Jason taking a chance on love and finding his true soulmate. The last chapter is what happened if Jason did nothing. Let's see what he does when he has a chance to prevent a tragedy. I still don't own the characters. They belong to GH and ABC.

When Jason realized that Elizabeth was having his son, something inside of him had changed. He had always loved Elizabeth but he put her at arm's length to protect her and his heart. He also started having flashes of the future. He could see that Lucky was still hooked on drugs and Sam telling Lucky that Jason was the father of Elizabeth's son.

Lucky went crazy and killed the one person who had his heart. He realized that if he really loved Elizabeth that he had to tell her the truth. Sam was never the one that Jason loved. He cared about her and wanted her but he never loved her. He wanted to but it just wasn't what his heart wanted.

Lucky had asked Elizabeth to marry him again and she felt that she should to protect her child. Lucky was still a very loose cannon and she didn't feel safe around him all the time but she knew that no one would suspect that her baby was Jason's if she married Lucky.

It was the day of the wedding. Liz felt like she was living someone else's life. She didn't want to marry Lucky but she didn't want Jason to feel like he had to come to her rescue again. Little did she know, that Jason was going to do it and in a big way.

Liz was upstairs getting ready and Jason came into the house to stop the wedding before everything just spiraled away. Jason had already told Sam that they were through and that he didn't love her. He told her that Elizabeth was carrying his child and that he was going to ask her to marry him.

Sam laughed at Jason because she knew that Liz would never run away with Jason and upset Lucky on their wedding day. She decided that she needed to be there to see if Lucky needed her help.

Jason saw Sam walk into the living room and wondered why she was there. He was not happy but he kept his mouth shut. The wedding started and Jason saw how beautiful she looked and remembered why he was there. The minister asked if there was anyone who had a reason why this couple should not be married.

Jason stood up. He saw everyone's eyes on him but he didn't care. "Elizabeth, don't marry Lucky. I love you and want to marry you. You are carrying my child and I know that you feel sorry for Lucky but that is not a good enough reason to marry him. Look in my eyes. I know that you can see how much I love you. I know you feel the same way about me. Just take my hand, and we will take Cameron and go wherever you want to go. I will take you to Italy, France or even the moon if you will have me."

Elizabeth just stared at him. She heard his words and knew that he was right. Everyone knew now and she should be mad at him but she felt that this giant weight was lifted off her. She grabbed Cameron and took Jason's hand. They left that night and went to the penthouse to figure out what to do next.

Jason called Diane and had her get everything in order, so Elizabeth and he could get married. He also wanted to adopt Cameron. Diane got everything ready. She asked him where he wanted to get married and when. Emily went straight to the penthouse because she knew her brother had taken Elizabeth and Cameron there first. She just prayed that she got there in time.

When Jason let Emily into his place, she started yelling at the two of them. She told them that Lucky was so upset that he had to be sedated. He was going off the rolls and she was worried that he would hurt himself. "You took everything away from him. How could you do that to someone you love? I thought you truly loved Lucky. I don't know if we could be friends now after what you did. You broke his heart in front of everyone who loves him. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Emily, I don't think you really know everything that was going on between Lucky and me. He is using drugs, he has left them out where Cameron could get to them. He has also hit me and threatened me. I thought if I married him, things would get better but he was high today at our wedding. I am sorry if this ruins our friendship but the Lucky that I once loved is gone. He has been sneaking around and sleeping with Maxie. I caught the two of them in our bed the night I went to see Jason. He made me feel better and I don't feel bad about that. I love your brother. He trusts me. He also knows why I let Lucky think he was the father. Now, I will just have to be true to myself. That means that I love Jason and if you don't want to be here, go. Tell everyone what a slut I am and what a bad friend I turned out to be. You might be right about that but you have changed too."

Jason felt for Elizabeth. He looked at his sister and realized that the best thing that they could do was to leave town. "I need to make a few calls. I am going to see if I could work for Mr. Giambetti. Maximus can help me and we need a fresh start. You can go back to school or paint. Whatever you want to do. The world is yours to take. I just want to be there with you when you take it."

"Mr. Giambetti, I have a favor to ask you. I need to leave Port Charles. I asked Elizabeth to marry me. She is having our child this May. There are too many people who want to hurt Elizabeth and I won't have it. If I stay here, I will do something that will take me away from her and then they will come after her. Can you help us?"

"I have always thought that you are a great enforcer. I can see that you would do great things here or maybe you could get out altogether. I will talk to the five families about this. You could buy yourself a piece of land and grow grapes. I think that you would do great having a winery. I know that Elizabeth has a great heart and she would do anything to make you happy. You can't give up on her. You need to take care of her and worship her. I know that you already do. Just give me a few days and I will give you an answer one way or another. I think that your best bet until then is take her and her son out of Port Charles and go somewhere that will give you some distance from your family and her family. You both need some quiet."

"Thank you for that. I am thinking that we need a trip to New York City. We can be there quickly or maybe Boston. That way, no one would think about me going there. I will wait for your call but I think that Boston is calling me."

"You have a safe trip. Go see a Boston-Yankees game for me. I am sure that Cameron would love that. I am not sure about Elizabeth, but there are plenty of galleries to keep her happy. I will call you Wednesday night. You will have my answer then. God bless and take care of the four of you."

Jason hung up the phone. "We are leaving for Boston. Whatever we might need, we will get there when we land. I am getting us on the first plane to Boston. We need to get moving." Elizabeth knew that this was going to be their first stop of many. She also knew that she would probably never see Port Charles again but she didn't have a problem with that. She just didn't want to hurt her Grams.

"I have to call Grams first. She needs to know that I am safe and that you will take care of me." Jason told her that they would drive to her Grams first and then to the airport. Elizabeth gathered her son and the three of them headed to her grandmother's house.

"Grams. I just had to stop in and say goodbye. I am not sure where I am going to ending up at but it will not be in Port Charles. I have been hurt by too many people and I have hurt too many people. I just want you to know that I love you and that I will be safe. Jason will protect Cameron, the baby and me. He loves us and he would die for us. I have a feeling that I might be living in Italy. It is someplace that I have always wanted to live." She also packed a few suitcases of things that Cameron and she would need when they left.

"I do have a favor to ask you. When Lucky is not at home, can you have someone pack Cameron and my things and ship them to where we will be living. I believe it will be in Italy but that won't be for another week or so. I know that this is a lot but I can't be around here with Lucky acting the way he is and I don't want to upset him anymore than I already have done."

Jason helped her pack and he had his things already in his SUV. He had called Max and asked if he could pick up the SUV after we went to the airport. He said that he would and he already knew what was going on because of his father.

Audrey knew that she would be better off somewhere other than Port Charles. "Just remember that I love you too. You take care of my grandchildren. Jason, we might not agree on everything but I do know that you love my granddaughter and Cameron. I also know that you will love your son or daughter."

Cameron and Elizabeth gave Audrey a hug and kiss goodbye. She took one more look at the home that she had lived in when she first came to town. The ride to the airport was quiet. Jason bought first class tickets for them to Boston. The next flight left in a half hour. They had just enough time to get to the plane before it took off.

The flight was uneventful and they took a cab to the Four Seasons Hotel. Cameron was sleeping when they went up to their room. It had a beautiful view of the city. Jason looked at his fiancé and future son. He was so happy that he finally took the steps that he needed to be with the one person who held his heart.

"I am going to find a store close by and get us some things to help get us through the next couple of days. I know that we need to go shopping but look we are in the middle of a big wonderful city. I know there will be plenty of places to get clothes and whatever else we might need."

Jason kissed Liz and then he went to find a few things for the night. He found them something to eat for dinner and a few snacks. Cameron was still sleeping and so Jason went to take Elizabeth to the balcony and so they could see Boston at night. It was beautiful and she could see how she could live in this city forever if she had too.

They watched some television and the evening news. They kissed good night and had Cameron sleeping in between the two of them. Elizabeth wanted to be close to Jason but she knew that Cameron would be scared if he was left alone in his room. The three of them fell asleep.

Early the next morning, the phone calls started coming in. Jason chose to ignore most of the calls except the one from Max. He knew there was trouble if Max called. "Hey Max, what's up?"

"You are not going to like this but all hell has broken loose here in Port Charles. Sonny is not happy that you are gone. Carly is having a fit because her best friend won't answer his phone. Lucky has gone off the deep end and burnt down the house that he shared with Elizabeth and Cameron. There is nothing left. He is in jail on suicide watch. I did speak to my father and he will be calling you shortly. This is not a good time to come back home and I am sorry about Elizabeth's house. If there is anything that I can do, just ask."

"Did you hear that? I am sorry about your house. I know that you brought your most important things with you including everything for Cameron. I just need to know if there is anything that Diane might have to get you because of the fire."

"No. I have been going back and forth between the house and Grams. My important things had over at her place, which are with me right now. It is just, all of Cam's toys and clothes are gone. All we have our things in our suitcases. There might be a few more boxes at Grams but most of the stuff is gone."

Elizabeth started to cry and then Cameron woke up. He saw that his mother was sad and went to her. He looked up at her and Jason took the young boy and asked him for a favor.

"Your mom is sad today because we got bad news about your old house. There was a fire yesterday and everything is gone. Is there anything that you can think of that you and your mom need. When we settle down, we will be getting all new things but is there something that either of you can't live without. Is there a certain blanket, toy, game that you both love? Do you like a certain kind of cereal? Anything will help."

"Did Lucky burn the house down so mommy can't go back to him? I think that he is mean. He makes mommy cry a lot. He hurts her and I am glad that we are far away from him. Mom loves pancakes and French toast. I think that if we can get that sent up here, she will feel better."

When Elizabeth heard what he son said, she realized that even though he was young, he understood a lot more than what she gave him credit for and that hurt. Elizabeth went to the phone and called room service. A little while later, someone knocked on the door. Jason went to answer it and there was a cart with their breakfast on it. Jason tipped the waiter and took the food inside their room.

"I have been hearing things about Boston that a young lad such as yourself would enjoy doing while we are here. There are some cool museums that children love and a huge aquarium. We could go see a Red Sox game at Fenway. Just name it and we will do it."

"Jason, I just like hanging out with you. I don't care where we go. I did hear that there are some fun stores to see and maybe we can find something there."

Jason was surprised that Cameron seemed so grown up. He was just about to turn three but he acted like he was thirty. He had witnessed too much in his young life. Jason wanted to end that and make sure that Cameron was safe and knew that he was loved.

Elizabeth, Jason and Cameron left the penthouse suite and decided to take in the brisk sunny day. They had bought a stroller for Cameron so if he got tired, he could sit in it. They went to the New England Aquarium and Cameron was fascinated by all the things living in the ocean.

Jason had surprised Liz with a camera to start taking pictures of their new life. He knew that when they settled down, she could send some of the pictures to her grandmother and that would make Audrey feel better.

While they were in the aquarium, Jason received a text from Spinelli. The text was really from Sam and Jason knew it. The text said that he was needed back per Sonny's orders. Sam wanted Jason back because she thought if he was there, she could make him forget about the baby and Liz.

Jason texted back that he has left Port Charles and never coming back. Sam was so upset but then she figured that Spinelli could trace Jason's phone and she could go to wherever he was at and drag him back home.

Sam talked to Max and asked for help. She didn't realize that Max knew that Jason was in Boston. He realized that Jason's phone and Elizabeth's phone could trace them and led Sonny and Sam to where they were at.

Sam went to get Sonny's help and Max called Jason. "You have to ditch your cell phones. Sam is having Spinelli trace where you are at right now. You need to get out of Boston and head somewhere else where they wouldn't think to find you. Take my number down or my father's number and when you get a burner phone, text us. It will not be traced and don't forget Diane's number. If there are anything else that you might want from the phones that save it and put it in the phone. I think that is how it works but get rid of your phones as quickly as you possibly can."

"Liz, we need to go. We need to dump our phones and stay somewhere other than Boston. I think we should buy a car and travel south towards Providence or Newport. We will be alright. I will program Max's number, Maximus and Diane's number too. I know you will want to do that with your Grams number. Any pictures we can download onto the new phones and then we trash our old phones and leave."

The three of them left and went to check out of the Four Seasons. They asked if anything was wrong and Jason told them it was a family emergency. They took their bags and found a car dealership. Jason found a nice SUV and paid for it in cash. He also bought a car seat for Cameron and then they headed south to Narraganset.

Elizabeth had found a vacation rental near the beach. It sounded like a perfect place to lay low for a few days. The phones had been trashed and Elizabeth felt a little sad about leaving it behind but she knew, that anyone who wanted to speak to her besides her grandmother would not be friendly.

Jason paid in cash and knew that his resources were getting low. He had plenty of money but it was all back in Port Charles. He called Diane and she had everything ready for him to sign. The problem was getting it to him. Diane talked to Max and Milo about it. They decided to find someone who could deliver everything to Jason but under the radar. Max called his father and one of Jason's old buddies was now being called up to help. Maximus sent Johnny O'Brien to help Max with his plan.

It was very smart way of doing things and Max knew that he and Milo were going to be going back home soon. They did not trust their boss and Sonny did not trust them. Diane also knew this and she would rather work for Jason any day than Sonny. Max and Diane flew to New York City. That is where Johnny met them and took the papers and a notary to Rhode Island. They met a little diner and Jason signed the paperwork. The notary signed her part and since she worked in New York City, everyone would assume that Jason and Liz were there and not somewhere else.

Johnny told Jason that as soon as he dropped the paperwork off to Max and Diane that he would be back to guard them. "Maximus has been talking to the five families and it looks like you might be able to leave and go live in Italy. I would love to have you as my boss. Francis and I have been learning a lot about wineries and we both think that it would be a great job for you. We have also been looking at properties and there is one not far Maximus that is for sale. I will show you pictures of it later. I hear the clam cakes and chowder at Aunt Carrie's is the best. Maybe we can have some before moving to Italy."

Jason shook Johnny's hand and thanked him. Johnny then took off back to the airstrip with the notary. They flew into New York and he handed the paperwork back to Diane. Diane had already set up accounts for Jason in Europe. She also made sure that Jason had the adoption papers for Cameron. He was now Cameron Morgan. Jason and Elizabeth were going to get married by the justice of the peace in Rhode Island. They were going to be legally married before moving to Palmero.

The ceremony was going to take place the next afternoon. It was just going to be Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron. Elizabeth found a cute dress for the wedding. It was a maternity dress and it was going to be worn later so she wanted it to be short but stylish enough for a wedding.

It took her going through a couple of different boutiques but she found one that fit her nicely. It also had some give so she could wear it until the baby was born. Jason had a nice suit that he had packed. Then they went to find Cameron a nice suit for the wedding too. They found a bakery who could do a wedding cake for them. It was small but cute. It had to have chocolate in it and flowers on it.

The day was spent hanging out and walking on the beach. Cameron wanted to find some shells. Elizabeth had fun helping him find the prettiest shells near the shoreline. The two of them were having so much fun that they didn't even realize that Johnny was there. Jason saw him and the two of them went to talk on the boardwalk. Jason yelled to Elizabeth that Johnny was there and she waved back at them. She was happy for the first time in a very long time. She knew that Jason loved her and that was all that mattered.

Cameron found a few cool shells and then he was ready to go climb the big rocks. Jason knew that Cameron could do it but he was afraid that one of them would slip and hurt themselves. Jason walked over to Liz and gave her a sweet kiss. "I think it is time for me to take Cameron on the big rocks. You can go keep Johnny company. He is a little shaky when it comes to climbing."

Elizabeth knew that Jason wanted to keep her safe. The rocks were safe enough for Jason and Cameron but if she fell, it could hurt the baby. She handed Jason the camera for him to take pictures of the two of them on the rocks. Elizabeth walked over to the bench where Johnny was sitting. "I am so glad that you are here with us, Johnny. I have missed you and Francis a lot. I heard the rumors about your death, but I knew that Jason could never have done that. I figured he hurt you enough to make it look good and then sent you guys somewhere safe."

"You are right about the fact that Jason couldn't kill us. Jason called Maximus and asked for his help. Max, Milo and Jason took Francis and I out into the woods. They pretended to shoot us and then when they dumped our bodies, Maximus had someone waiting to bring us to Italy. We have been there ever since. It was the best thing that happened to us. We did miss you guys but Maximus kept us informed on what was going on in Port Charles. I am surprised that this didn't happen sooner but I am glad that it did. You both will be so much happier away from Port Charles."

"I agree. I guess we will have one guest for our wedding after all. Tomorrow, Jason and I are getting married. We found a justice of the peace who will marry us tomorrow and then we are having cake at our rental. I wish Francis was here too. It would be great having the both of you to witness our wedding."

Johnny smiled and Liz realized that he was going to be there. "Actually, Maximus and Francis will be here tomorrow. He has news for the two of you and thought it would be easier in person. They should be here around ten."

Liz watched her son Cameron climb the rocks with Jason. Jason was so patient with Cameron that it made her heart melt. Lucky would never have the patience or time to do something like that for her son. Jason took pictures of Cam when he found a starfish. Cam picked it up and he was so happy. The smile was infectious. Jason knew that no matter what happened after tomorrow, he was doing the right thing.

The four of them had a fun dinner. Johnny had gone and ordered pizza for them. The night was filled with lots of laughter and stories about the good old days. Cam went to sleep early due to all the fun on the beach.

Elizabeth went to sleep with Cameron and Jason slept on the bed next to them. He loved how beautiful she looked when she was sleeping. Cam woke up a couple of times because of bad dreams. They were always about Lucky. When Cam saw that Jason was there he was able to fall back to sleep.

It was a beautiful day and Johnny had gone to pick up Maximus and Francis. Maximus also brought his beautiful wife, Margaretta. He also picked up the wedding cake and got some pastries for their breakfast. Jason had put everything together for the party later that afternoon.

Margaretta went over to check on the bride. She was a calming influence on Liz's wedding day. "I have always wanted a daughter. I have my sons but I have always wanted someone that I could pamper and spoil on her wedding day. I have made arrangements for some pampering before you get married."

Liz got a massage done before getting ready for her wedding. She had a manicure and a pedicure after the massage. There was someone there to help her get dressed and then do her hair and make-up. Maximus was telling Jason that the five families have let him retire. They also know that Jason and his family were moving to Palmero and were under Maximus's protection. The only one with a problem was Sonny. He wanted Jason back. He demanded the five families force Jason to come back to Port Charles. When they said no, Sonny lost it.

Max and Milo had already moved back to Italy. Their father had sent for them before he talked to the five families. He wanted to make sure that they were far away from Sonny's reach. Then Maximus saw the families and spoke to them as a father who loved his children. He wanted them to know that Jason was like a son to him and that he deserved to be protected. He did his job very well but he was not allowed to have the life that he deserved. Maximus was going to make sure that he had the life he deserved and it would be in Italy.

Liz was ready to go and Johnny, Cameron and Margaretta were going in the first car. The second car was Francis, Maximus and Jason. They went to the justice of the peace and had a beautiful ceremony. Liz and Jason held hands and recited their vows to each other. "I fell in love with you the night that you saved me at Jake's. I was so angry and hurt after the fire that I thought took Lucky's life. I just wanted to go somewhere and not feel. The guy was a jerk and when he tried to take me outside, I was scared but I couldn't show it. Then you saved me. I put all my hurt and frustration on you and you let me do it. You let me talk about how hurt and lost that I felt with Lucky gone. You were a true friend. I knew then that you had a piece of my heart. I just didn't know what to do with it. You have always been there for me and you have saved me more times than I can count. You make me feel like I can do anything and you don't try to control me or hold me back. I love you Jason and there has never been anyone that has treated me the way that you have. I just wish that I was more truthful earlier and maybe we would be celebrating in another way today. I promise to love, honor and trust you."

Jason had a few tears in his eyes along with everyone else. "I fell for you that same night. You tried to be so tough and I knew that you were scared and that was why I let you take out your anger and frustration on me. You were my little sister's best friend and I wanted to protect you but I forgot about how loving you would affect me. We had such a tug of war for so long and we both hurt each other and we both hurt others because of our feelings. I realized that you are the one that I love. You are the one that I want to be with and protect. You are my forever. Just take this ride with me and I promise you will not regret it."

The justice then told them that they were married by the State of Rhode Island and that he may now kiss his bride.

Jason, Elizabeth and Cameron went to a couple of their favorite spots and had the photos taken. Then they went to their rental and the party begun. The cake and flowers were beautiful. Maximus found a place that catered the best Italian food in the state. They delivered it while the young family was getting their pictures done.

Maximus wanted to send Sonny, Carly, Sam and Lucky a message. He sent the wedding photos of the young couple for all of Port Charles to see. There were a lot of people back in Port Charles that were not happy that Jason and Liz were married. It just proved that sometimes you can get the happy ending that you deserve.

I might have a third installment of this story. Just comment that you want more.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is going to be written in Jason's point of view. I think that he would have a slightly different version than Elizabeth or anyone else. I don't own the characters, they still belong to ABC and General Hospital.

The always say the best revenge is to be happy. I always thought that was so corny but looking back at the past five years, I must say that it was the best revenge. Elizabeth and I are happy living here in Italy. She has her own art studio and next month we break ground for her art gallery. She is so beautiful and she makes me feel like I am the only man that exists except for our two sons. We also have a daughter now, Lila who is the light of our family. Cameron and Jake love their little sister.

(Flashback)

I must say that the first few months living in Italy was an adjustment for both my wife, my son and myself. In the middle of all the chaos, Elizabeth had our son, Jake. Cameron was hanging out with Johnny while Elizabeth and I went for a walk around the property we were going to buy. We had been staying with Maximus but we needed to have our own place when our son was born. The property was huge but I was getting it at a very decent price. There was plenty of room for a winery, home and lots of olive and grape trees.

I knew that the villa needed some work to be done but we wanted to stay there while the remodeling was being done. The only time it would be hard was at the beginning when they fixed up the kitchen and redoing all the plumbing. I also needed to hire a staff to help take care of the villa and tend to vineyards.

Maximus helped me find the right help and he let us stay until the villa was fully staffed and most of the renovation was done. I had to give it to him that he was a great business and a better friend. I owed him so much but I wanted to make sure that he realized that he could count on me as someone he could trust.

The first problem came up that I needed to help Maximus. Sonny had sent some of his men to Italy to try and get me back to Port Charles. They wanted to set me up so that Maximus would let me go. Francis had told me about the first problem happening at Maximus's winery. The men came under attack and the men that did the attack, told Maximus that I was the one that set it up. They tried to frame me but the men that were hurt, knew it had nothing to do with me.

The mistake that Sonny's men made was that they left witnesses. The witnesses owed their lives to Maximus and knew that he would take care of them. If they wanted it to look like I did then they needed to leave no witnesses. It was a very sloppy attempt at bringing me back. I truly believe that the men did a half-ass job because they didn't want to work for Sonny anymore.

Francis and Johnny brought them men up to Maximus. They told Maximus about what Sonny wanted done and how he wanted it done. They begged Maximus for forgiveness and he granted it to them. He put them under his protection and gave them a territory in Northern Italy.

Maximus needed to set Sonny up so he would know that he was never going to get Jason back. Maximus played along with Sonny and said that he needed to come to his villa and present his case. Once that was done, then he would send Jason and Elizabeth back to Port Charles.

Sonny came with a few of his men that were left. He was sure that his plan worked. I was in the villa and Sonny heard me yelling at Maximus. It was planned that way and when Sonny came in he had a great big smile on his face. Then he looked at Maximus. Maximus started laughing and so did I. He was very gullible to think that he had won. He never realized that I looked to Maximus as a father figure. He was that to me and so much more.

"Sonny, I have to say that I am surprised that you would actually come here believing that I would let Jason go back to you. You know that if I thought he really wronged me that he would be dead right now. He would not be sent back to you. Your men turned on you so easy. They didn't even really try to do what you told them to do. They left witnesses and let themselves get caught. I knew then that they didn't want to do your dirty work. I am protecting them and have sent them to another property to guard there. You can't touch them and you can't touch my men here. That includes my sons, Francis, Johnny and Jason. You need to go back to Port Charles and rethink your strategy. Jason is off limits. Don't think about trying something like this again."

I knew that Sonny would go back home alone but I always wondered when the other shoe would drop. My son Jake was born before all this craziness and it was one more reason why I had to stay in Italy. Elizabeth and our sons made my life complete.

(End Flashback)

Maximus and his family have helped our family in so many ways. I do some side jobs for him but I mainly work in my winery. Francis and Johnny are my partners in the winery. They still work for Maximus but only on certain projects and never during the growing season or harvest.

Max and Milo like to come over to our place when their father gets out of hand. I have a guest house for them to stay at when they come over. I have had some guests come to our villa, mostly family and they love our vineyard and winery almost as much as Port Charles. My mother, Monica she dotes on her three grandchildren. She also has a couple of grandchildren from my sister, Emily.

Emily and my wife are still the best of friends even though she married Nik. Nik is not exactly my favorite person but I could never blame him for what his brother tried to do to my family. It took place a few years back. Sam had been telling Lucky that Jake was his son. She wanted to make him so crazy that he would go to Italy to take my son away and hurt my wife and family.

I knew how it was going to end and I also saw to it that Sam would have her turn too. She thought that it would be fun to tag along with him. She tried to twist things so much that you almost forgot to feel sorry for her. I saw her coming back into my life and turning it upside down but what she and Lucky did was so much more than that.

(Flashback)

"Jason, where are you going? Your mother and sister are on their way here and now you want to go to see Maximus. We have to go to the airstrip and pick them up."

"I am sorry sweetheart, but I think that we have trouble coming. I heard from several different guards that Lucky and Sam plan to come here to start trouble. I need to see if Maximus can give us more guards. I don't want anything to happen to you or our boys. I will have Johnny pick them up and you can stay here with Francis. I won't be gone long. I promise."

What I didn't know was that Sam and Lucky somehow got themselves on that plane. Emily and Monica didn't even know that they were there until they landed. Johnny went to pick them up and that was when he saw Lucky. At first, Sam was hidden away but when Lucky moved, Johnny saw them both.

"Mrs. Quartermaine and Mrs. Cassadine, your chariot awaits. Jason had to step away for a few minutes so I told him that I would pick you two lovely ladies up."

Emily and Monica were brought back to the house. Johnny went to tell Francis about the unexpected company.

Emily saw Elizabeth and went to tell her about the stowaways. She called her husband up and he said that he would be there in a few hours. He would not let Lucky hurt Elizabeth or her family. He loved his brother but he would not let him destroy someone's life just because someone got it into his head that Jake was his.

Nik knew about the talks that Sam was having with Lucky. He also knew that his cousin was about to ruin not only her life but his brother's too. Nik had no loyalty towards his cousin but he loved his brother. Nik called Laura to tell her about what was going on and what might happen. He thought that his mother deserved to know what was going on.

Sam and Lucky had found a hotel to stay in until they got their plan off the ground. Sam wanted me back and Lucky wanted to hurt Elizabeth and kidnap our son. They didn't think that we would do anything to stop them. They were wrong. The problem was both Liz and I felt bad for the two of them. They never really gotten over Liz and I leaving the country. They did know that we were happy and under Maximus' protection but they felt they were above it. Jake was now two years old and he looked just like I did when I was his age.

Lucky and Sam spied on Jake and Liz for the first few days. Lucky saw Jake and he knew deep in his heart that Jake was not his son. He was so hurt that he wanted everyone else to hurt too. He saw that his brother was with his wife and kids. Lucky didn't have any children and he started to hate his brother's happiness too.

Lucky decided the best way to get back at us was to blow our place up. He didn't care who would get hurt of if anyone would die. He just wanted everyone to feel like him. Sam just wanted my wife dead and for me to grovel to be back in bed with her. I would never do that. She had no clue that I despised her now. She twisted Lucky up so much that I almost felt bad for him. The problem was they both felt justified. There was a real danger that someone was going to get hurt.

Sam had snuck onto our property and she thought that no one noticed her. I had guards all around the property and they saw her sneak in. They heard her phone Lucky to come to where she was at and that they needed to step up their plans. I knew that Lucky was not really into everything that Sam wanted to do so he took his time going to her. Nik, Laura and his children arrived just before Lucky did.

I told Laura what Sam planned on doing to everyone on the property. I don't believe that Lucky would do something like that so you need to get through to him. I will take care of Sam. She is my problem.

Laura found Lucky and took him aside. "Lucky, whatever you and Sam plan to do, stop and think about it. There are children here that have nothing to do with your fight. They are innocent. If you want revenge on Elizabeth, then you need to do it some other way. Your brother, Nicholas is here with his family. Nik and Emily have never done anything to hurt you. Your niece and nephew adore you and I know that you don't want to hurt Cameron or Jake. Please think about this. This is only good for Sam and she is really not good for you."

Lucky looked at his mother and started to cry. She could feel that he was trying to understand what was going on in his mind. Then Elizabeth showed up. She looked at Lucky and started to talk to him. I was so proud of her and scared for her at the same time.

"Lucky, I don't know what Sam promised you but I can tell you that she is using you. I know that you believe that Jake is yours but he is Jason's son. You can look at him and see that he looks just like his father. You were important to me at one time but then things changed between us. I am sorry if I hurt you but you must realize that I am happy living here with my family. You need to go back home with your mother. Live a good life and forget about me. I will always remember everything that you have done for me. Just leave and be safe. Don't fall for Sam's lies."

I then went over to see Sam. I knew what she wanted to do but I needed to tell her that no matter what happened, she was not going to be with me. Sam came over to me and tried to hug me. "Jason, you have to know that I love you. Please leave here with me and I will do anything to make you happy. I don't want to hurt anyone but I will do everything that I can to make sure that you are mine again."

"I was never yours. I don't love you and no matter what you do or try to do, it will never change my feelings for you. The smartest thing for you to do is leave. I love my sons and Elizabeth. You and I were a train wreck and I am glad to be far away from you."

Sam took out her gun and she was going to shoot me. She didn't know that I had a lot of friends around and she didn't stand a chance. Then I saw my wife. She had a shotgun and she looked like she was about to shoot a beer with that gun. She always surprised me and today was no different.

"Sam, if I were you, I would leave. Don't ever come back to my vineyard. You are not welcome here and I shoot trespassers on sight. I am giving you a warning. Now, go."

"If you shoot me, I will shoot Jason. If I can't have him, then you can't have him. I am a very good shot, Jason knows that and I am very close to him."

I looked at my wife and I knew exactly what to do. We just had to wait out our time and Sam would either shoot or leave. I was hoping she would leave but I knew that she was not going to do what she set out to do. Liz went over to me and stood between Sam and me. I was really scared because I knew that Sam would not stop until she was sure that Liz was dead. That was when a shot rang out. Max saw his chance and shot Sam in the back.

Sam went down and that was it. Max knew if he didn't do that, Sam would have killed Liz on the spot. She hated Liz for being the woman that she could not be for Jason. Liz and I were in shock but when it finally hit me, I just about lost it.

Lucky came down to where Sam was laying and knelt by her. "Sam was wrong and so was I. I am sorry about what I wanted to do. It is not your fault that Liz loves you and not me. I can't believe that I listened to Sam and wanted to take my revenge on you and your family. Please forgive me. My mother and I are flying out as soon as Nik's plane comes back here. We will be spending some time on the island and then headed back to the states."

I felt that Lucky knew that he was wrong and that it would not help anyone if I killed him. I knew that Sam had to die because she could not be reasoned with and that she would always try to hurt us. Now she would never be able to do that.

The following spring, we found out that Liz was pregnant. Our daughter was born around the first of the new year. We had many surprises along the way since moving to Italy but our daughter was the best surprise. She has my eyes but she is her mother and every other way.

(End Flashback)

I am getting everything ready for Elizabeth's gallery opening. Our family is traveling over from Port Charles to see Elizabeth's work and of some of the up and coming painters in the area. She is so cute because she is nervous about the grand opening. She is amazing in everything she does and I know that the gallery is going to bring a lot of talent to the area and tourists. The tourists are great because I need them for my winery. The money that I make selling wine is great. Maximus and I are the top growers in the area. There is a little competition between us but nothing serious.

My mother, father and sister are coming in tomorrow. Emily is bringing her son and daughter and Nik will be here in time for the opening. Nik has told me that Lucky has gotten help and is getting married to a sweet girl in Ireland.

The interesting thing that is going on in Port Charles was the murder trial of Carly Jax. She has supposedly killed her ex-husband in a fit of jealous rage. Sonny went back to his first love Brenda. Carly was not happy that Brenda was back in town. She felt that Brenda was the one person that ruined her life. Carly always felt that Sonny and I should love her and no one else. She also felt that we should give our lives to her. Sonny did lose his life to her but that was because Carly tried to kill Brenda and Sonny stood in her way. Carly started shooting and when it was over both Sonny and Brenda had been shot. Brenda was taken to General Hospital and is recovering. Sonny never made it to the hospital. He died before help could get there.

The D.A. wanted Carly to be tried for 1st degree murder. She couldn't afford a good attorney and so she ended up going to Pentonville for life. Sonny's children were taken care of but Michael and Morgan would not help their mother out. They loved their father and knew that she wanted to kill Brenda but Sonny got in the way. They also knew that she deserved what she got.

Michael and his fiancé, Sabrina were flying into Italy for the opening of the gallery. Morgan was also going with his brother. He wanted to see what the fuss was about in Italy. I think that he also wanted to work for me out there. His mother was in jail and his father was dead so he didn't really know what to do with his life. I planned on showing him around to see where he would like to work and if he wanted to go to the university then I would send him there.

I am going to get my parents and sister set up at the villa. I can't wait till Friday night. It is two nights away and I will get to see Elizabeth's dreams come true. I know that our family is her first love but art is a pretty close second. I know that she has put her love of art to the side for a few years so I could have my vineyard and winery the way it is today. I want so much for her and I know she feels the same for me.

We all get back to the villa. My cook has a wonderful feast waiting for us. I have a couple of bottles of my finest wine ready to be opened. I know that this is my wife's time to shine but I know that she loves my winery and the work that I have put into it.

Elizabeth was hoping that her Grams could come but she was not feeling well. She felt a bit down that she was not having any of her family there for her big night. I just hope that having my family and her best friends there would be enough for her. I am surprising her with a few of her favorite people from Port Charles. Epiphany and Felix were coming in from General Hospital. I was also having Patrick, Robin and Emma come in from California. Elizabeth keeps up with her friends on the internet.

"I think that we need to have a toast to the most amazing artist of our generation. I might be biased because she is my wife but I think that she is the best. Here is to the most beautiful woman in the world, my Elizabeth."

Everyone cheered at that and the tears started to come down my wife's face. Her best friends were there and our family. Max, Milo, Francis and Johnny were also going to be there. The Giambettis were going to be there too for support. Maximus loved my wife's work and there was one painting that he really wanted. I told him where it was and when they went into the gallery to go right there and grab it before anyone else.

The next two days, the women were busy going into the city to find the perfect gowns to wear to the opening. Elizabeth had a hair stylist and make-up artist there to get them ready. I was starting think that a wedding was going on but I knew to keep my mouth shut.

The night of the opening was one of the best nights in our life. My beautiful Elizabeth, was the darling of the evening. She showcased the talent that surrounded the area that we lived in but no one was more talented that she was and her paintings were bought up in the first hour. The other artists got the paintings sold too because there were so many people that came into the small town to see the art gallery. They also went to my winery to check that out too. It was a big night for the both of us.

My parents were going to leave in a few days but they wanted to tour both my vineyard and Maximus's vineyard. They planned on shipping both the paintings they bought, the olive oil and wines before going home.

The gallery got bigger as the years went by. I took care of the grapes and olives while she took care of the children and gallery. Our children were our life. We didn't have any more after Lila but having our three incredible children were enough.

When Lila was finished high school, she went to the university to study art. She wanted to work with her mother in gallery. Cameron and Jake were to the university to learn about growing grapes and making wine. The three of them all took management classes to help them when they took over the family businesses.


End file.
